


Poetry In Motion

by Flamingbluepanda



Series: maltese chocolate and other sweet things [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nicky | Nicolo Di Genova has an Oral Fixation, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Riding, giggly sex, i will make that a tag myself if i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: Poetry in motionSee her gentle swayA wave out on the oceanCould never move that way
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: maltese chocolate and other sweet things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Poetry In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to malta series, where I salviate over their house in Malta and also write smut. 
> 
> the world fucking sucks okay. i don't have the emotional capacity to do much today so here we are. 
> 
> dedicated to the lovely Turnip, proud sponsor of Nicky liking to Suck Dick

Joe’s hair was getting long.

Between the two of them, Nicky had more of an affinity for longer hair. He’d kept it long for most of his life, up until the 20th century when long hair became too feminine. But every now and then Joe grew his out. The curls loosened with length, falling down his back artfully, dark against golden skin.

Especially when it was wet.  _ Especially  _ now.

Having a pathway from their home directly to their own private section of the beach was just. So fantastic. They had a little pavilion set up at the base of the stone steps leading to the house, with lawn furniture and a grill and a firepit. They also had beach chairs closer to the water, so Joe could watch Nicky swim and sunbathe. 

But today, in a surprising role reversal, Nicky hadn’t felt like swimming. Joe had decided he would indulge himself and go for a dip, and now he was emerging, his very own Aphrodite emerging from the sea. 

Nicky’s mouth went very dry, and he reached for his wine. How on earth was one man so gorgeous. 

Joe eyed him languidly, picking his towel up from the sand so he could dry himself off. Nicky swallowed the dry red wine in his mouth and set his book to the side, letting his legs fall open in a silent beckon. 

Joe’s eyes darkened, and he dropped the towel to languidly stroll forward. His powerful thighs flexed with every step, accented by the dark swim pants that were  _ far  _ too small. 

Nicky’s mouth filled with drool as he stared at the bulge between his husband’s legs. He could taste it already, salty from the sea and sweat. Joe  _ glowed  _ in the sunlight. 

“I think you’ve been in the sun too long,” Joe said when he was standing over him, a smirk playing on his lips. “You’re flushed.”

Nicky groaned and leaned forward shifting in his chair until he could press his forehead to Joe’s stomach and kiss along his waistband. Joe chuckled, running long, artist’s fingers through Nicky’s hair.

“Look at you, wonton and horny as an animal, my love. Has the sun given you a fever?”

_ “You  _ give me fevers,” Nicky muttered, switching to Latin and digging his teeth into Joe’s hip just to feel his husband shutter against him. Joe’s hands clenched in his hair.

“Don’t tease,” Joe growled. “Little minx- You want it?”

He didn’t have to specify what  _ it  _ was, Nicky’s watering mouth and heavy tongue told him. He nodded against Joe’s hands, nuzzling his nose against the wet bulge in Joe’s swimwear. 

“Please,  _ il mio sole?  _ Please let me-”

“Fucking hell, Nicky, how am I supposed to say no to you?”

Nicky laughed breathlessly, sitting back so Joe could hook his thumbs in his waistband and shove them downward, freeing his heavy cock and balls. Nicky’s eyes went wide and he looked up at Joe like a kid pleading for ice cream. 

Joe grinned, raking his nails across Nicky’s scalp again. “My beautiful, greedy husband. Always so  _ desperate  _ to have something in his mouth.”

_ “Please  _ don’t make me ask again,” Nicky said, and he sounded  _ wrecked  _ and all Joe had done was stand there, towering over him. 

Nicky would spend the rest of his life looking up at Joe from this angle, on his knees in the only way that mattered. Joe’s fingers in his hair and cock out in front of them. 

“Go ahead, ba- _ by!” _

Joe’s voice jumped in pitch, and he was startled into a shrieking giggle as Nicky’s patience snapped and he darted forward to bury Joe’s cock in his mouth. The head bumped against the back of Nicky’s throat and his lust-filled mind probably would’ve reacted less to Joe hitting his actual prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head, and for a long moment, he just knelt there, sun beating down on his back and droplets of warm ocean water sliding down Joe’s arms and into his hair. 

Nicky hummed, and Joe grunted softly, fingers tightening in Nicky’s hair. Nicky dragged his tongue over the underside of Joe’s cock, slowly starting to bob up and down. 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Nicky, I love your fucking mouth, love fucking your mouth.” Joe hissed, gritting his teeth as Joe’s cock slowly filled in his mouth, getting more and more turned on at the sensations Nicky was giving him because  _ Nicky _ was making his husband feel good. 

_ What could be more close to god than pleasure?  _ Nicky thought wildly, reaching back to grab two handfuls of Joe’s ass and dragging him forward until he was choking on it. 

Joe slowly started to thrust his hips, gaining speed when Nicky pinched his ass and growling low in his throat. 

“Nicky, fuck-”

Nicky grinned around the cock in his mouth, taking one hand from Joe’s ass to touch his wrist and encourage Joe to grip his hair tighter.

He loosened his throat and jaw, letting his mouth and throat be well and truly fucked, keeping one hand on Joe’s beautiful ass, creeping over the wet fabric to the crevice between the cheeks. Joe groaned again, hips stuttering at the temptation Nicky offered. 

Nicky pulled back, looking up at Joe playfully. When he spoke, his voice came out thick and rough.

“Do you want something, my darling?” Nicky croaked. “You want my fingers?”

“I want your dick you insufferable tease,” Joe cursed, and Nicky was momentarily distracted by the bead of saliva and precum on the tip of Joe’s dick. His tongue darted out to lap it up, and Joe  _ whined,  _ knees buckling and hitting the sand so that he could press a kiss to Nicky’s mouth. 

It was  _ sloppy.  _ Both of their mouths were hot and slick with saliva. Nicky’s lips and throat were sore from the fucking, but he would never deny a kiss from Joe, reaching around Joe’s neck to grip those infuriatingly long curls that would stay wet for hours on end. He clenched his fists, snd water seeped out across his knuckles. 

Joe groaned at the sensation, mouth never leaving Nicky’s as he climbed on the beach chair with him. Once he was straddling his hips, Joe bucked slightly so that his ass brushed against Nicky’s dick 

“Something you want?” Nicky repeated as he gasped into Joe’s mouth, and Joe growled low in his chest, repeating the motion until Nicky obligingly slid his hand into Joe’s pants, cupping his left asscheek and prodding his hole with the tip of one finger.

Nicky finally forced himself away from the hot temptation of Joe’s mouth, panting like he’d run a marathon.

“Lube?” He said, voice less rough now but still thicker than normal. 

Joe immediately shook his head, and the fog of lust cleared momentarily as Nicky frowned up at him. “You haven’t done this in a-“

“Nicolo, I  _ will  _ leave you here and I  _ will  _ go inside the house and find a toy and I  _ will not  _ let you help.” Joe snapped, growing impatient, and Nicky snorted, carefully pushing one finger inside and watching for a reaction. 

“You’re such a spoiled bottom, my love,” Nicky said, slowly starting to stretch his husband open. “When you ride me at least. We both know that if we went inside you’d be begging me to tie you to the bed and  _ fuck  _ you.” 

Joe shuddered, then clenched a hand around Nicky’s bicep to steady himself when he almost fell. 

“You,” Joe licked his lips, trying to focus. “You’re not-  _ fuck,  _ stop being so gentle- you’re not in charge here, add another finger.”

“Oh I’m not, am I?” Nicky chuckled, moving his finger in slow circles. “My love, I think you greatly misunderstand the situation you’ve put yourself in.” 

Joe arched an eyebrow, then leaned down and kissed him again- this time it was more like a decisive attack instead of the sloppy passion of before. He bit Nicky’s lower lip and used his tongue and suddenly, it was all Nicky could think about,  _ especially  _ when Joe put a hand on his cock. 

When Joe came up for air, Nicky’s hand had been removed from his ass and he had three of his own fingers shoved inside himself.

Nicky pouted at his triumphant look. “You  _ cheated.” _

“I didn’t — _ ah  _ — cheat, I just used every tool available to me,” Joe smirked down at him. “You were taking too long. You wanna take your pants off so I can ride you or should I just make myself come on your shirt?” 

Nicky smacked his ass, and Joe’s laugh was just this side of hysterical as he raised himself upwards enough for Nicky to shimmy his shorts down to his knees. 

The angle put Joe’s dick in his face again, and Nicky leaned forward to suck the head into his mouth playfully.

_ “Nn-  _ fuck, Nicky, don’t, I’ll come-  _ fuck fuck stop-“ _

Nicky pulled off with a lewd pop, and looked up to see Joe’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were wide and he looked so  _ beautiful,  _ chest heaving and wet curls gleaming in the sun.

Nicky laid back, staring up at him in awe. “I love you.”

Joe smiled down at him, genuine and dimpled. “I love you too.” 

He reached for one of Nicky’s hands and tangled their fingers, sinking into Nicky’s cock with a sharp inhale. 

“Easy,  _ amore mio,”  _ Nicky said softly, “what’s the rush?”

“If I don’t come soon I’ll explode all over our beach.” Joe groaned, squeezing Nicky’s hand. “It’ll be messy and bloody and take forever to clean up.” 

Nicky snorted, then groaned as he settled inside his husband. Lack of prep made him tight as a vice, hot and thrumming. Joe’s hips twitched upwards, and Nicky almost came on the spot.

“Fuck,” Joe grunted, squeezing Nicky’s hand again. “Fuck, did your dick get bigger?”

Nicky brought Joe’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Too ambitious mister “I don’t need lube”?” 

“Feels good,” Joe croaked, moving his hips in little circles, making breathy little noises every time Nicky’s head brushed against his prostate. 

“You’re so tight,” Nicky muttered, gripping Joe’s hip with one hand and giving a shallow thrust upwards. “Yusuf, my light, it’s like you’re pulling me in.”

“Never want you to leave-“ He gasped as if the air had been punched out of his chest, and Nicky bucked directly into that specific spot one, twice, three times. 

Joe started to whine, and as precome and sweat started slicking the way Nicky moves faster and faster until he forgot about Joe, until he was chasing his own orgasm right to the very edge-

“Fuck, fuck, Yusuf, come with me, c’mon baby, come for me-“ Nicky was babbling, but Joe took his cock in hand furiously stroking himself off until cum spattered across Nicky’s button-down shirt. 

Nicky didn’t have the wherewithal to care at that moment. He was too busy arching up into his husband and cumming long and hard. 

Joe collapsed on top of him, heavy and far too hot for the sun beating down on them. Nicky poked him.

“What?” Joe mumbled into Nicky’s shoulder. 

“It’s hot. We should go inside.” 

“But we’re all dirty.” 

“What’s your point?”

Nicky should’ve known what was coming next from the way Joe’s arm slid under his hips, much less the way he picked his head up and grinned at him. “We gotta wash off.”

Realization hit Nicky like a sack of bricks. “Wait, Yusuf,  _ no-!” _

Joe smoothly rolled off the chair and tossed Nicky over his shoulder, running into the ocean in a dead sprint and tossing Nicky in like he weighed nothing.

Nicky surfaced with an indignant shriek, trying to get his feet under him so he could run back to shore. “Yusuf al-Kaysani  _ you are a fucking dead man!” _

Joe’s laugh echoed up the beach, and Nicky couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself. 

That was his Joe. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrony: www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> We're gonna be okay.


End file.
